The Truth
by donuts1998
Summary: When Isabella learns there's only 2 weeks of summer left she reveals her true feelings to Phineas, he doesn't feel the same way. Hould will this effect their friendship, and Masen and Ferb be able to help their friends get over this? Inspired by the fanfic Believe by Phinabellaguy123.
1. Chapter 1:The Reveal

Disclaimer: All PNF Characters are property of Disney, yadda, yadda, yadda,

**General POV**

Isabella woke up this morning like does any other morning. She got dressed, and then brushed her teeth, and then she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hi mom." She said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Isa," said Mrs. Garcia- Shapiro.

"It's the first day of September which means you only have two more weeks until school begins." Said Mrs. Garcia- Shapiro, as Isabella's eyes widen.

"Are you serious, mom?" she yelled.

"Yes, is there a problem?" her mother asked.

Only 2 weeks left meant she only had 2 weeks to tell Phineas how she really felt, before school got in the way.

"I got to go!" Isabella yelled, as she ran out the door.

**Isabella POV**

"C'mon Isabella, you can do this!" I kept telling myself as I ran across the street.

I knew I had to tell Phineas today, because if I didn't I knew I would regret all year. I open the gate and walked in.

**General POV**

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'?" she said as she walked in.

Phineas, Ferb, and Masen were wearing super spring shoes that they just invented.

"Hey Isabella, want to try a pair of our super spring shoes?" said Phineas.

"Well no, actually I want to talk to you Phineas." She said.

"Oh, okay." He said as he stopped bouncing.

Ferb knew exactly what was about to happen, but when he glanced at Masen to see if he knew, he saw nothing but confusion in his eyes.

"So what did you want to talk about, Isabella?" asked Phineas.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something I've been trying to tell all summer, but you've never caught on to my hints." Said Isabella.

Phineas looked just confused as Masen was.

"What is it, Isabella?" he said.

"Well like you."

"I like you, too."

"No, I mean I really like you… you could even say that… I l-love you." She said nervously.

Phineas and Masen stood there jaw open staring at Isabella. Ferb was surprised to see that Masen had no idea, that his best friend had a crush on his step- brother, even though it was obvious.

"So do you want to start dating?" she said.

"I- Isabella… I'm flattered, really but…" he said.

"No."

Isabella eyes quickly filled up with tears, and without saying anything, she quickly ran through the gate.

"Isabella, WAIT!" Phineas yelled out, but she was already gone.

**Isabella POV**

I ran through the gate and across the street and didn't if a car hit me or not. I can't believe I've wasted my entire summer helping a boy who had no feelings for me what so ever, I felt so stupid. I busted through the front door. Tears coming in gallons down my face.

"Isa, what is the matter?" mom yelled.

I ignored her and ran upstairs and locked the door behind me, then jumped on my bed and just cried and cried.

**General POV**

"Dude what was that!" yelled Masen.

"I just didn't want to ruin our friendship!" said Phineas.

"I didn't know she react like that!" said Phineas.

"Well how did you expect her to act, she even said she even said she has been hinting you all summer get a clue!" yelled Masen.

"Yeah like you expected her to say you were just as caught off guard as I was!" Phineas yelled back, and then ran off.

"Wait, bro I'm sorry for yelling-, huuuh." Masen exclaimed.

"Ferb, you go calm Phineas down. I'll go talk to Isabella." Masen said, as Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

Then Masen started heading for the gate.

**Thanks for reading this. I made this fanfic inspired by phinabellaguy123's fanfic Believe, which you check out. Well see you in the next chap. And can you please write a review I would appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Okay

**Disclaimer; I don't own any PNF characters, yadda, yadda, yadda….**

**General POV**

Masen knocked on the door of the Garcia- Shapiro house. Mrs. Garcia- Shapiro answered.

"Hello, Masen you are probably here to see Isabella, well she's not really in the mood to see anyone right now, I-"

"Actually that's what I'm here to see her about, can I see her?" he asked.

"Sure you try." She said, letting him pass through.

Masen went upstairs and walked down the hall to where Isabella's door and knocked.

"Isabella, you there?" asked, and got no response.

"C'mon, it's me Masen."

Then he heard someone unlock the door, once the door opened it revealed a messy haired depressed Isabella. Masen was shocked to see her this way. Then she started to walk back to her bed. Masen walked in, and then shut the door behind him.

**Phineas POV**

I ran into the house, then up the stairs and into me, Ferb, and Masen's shared room. He ran on the other side of his bed, and sat down. Ferb came running through the door, and then went over to me and said

"What's going on bro?"

I knew this was serious, sense Ferb rarely ever talks.

"I don't know, Ferb. I have mixed feelings right now." I said.

"Mixed like how?" he responded.

"Well I'm not sure on what I'm feeling for her right now. I want her to be happy, but I just don't think it'll work out." I said.

"What do you think Ferb?"

"Well bro, think you should what you think is right and if that's just being friends than you should." He said.

"Thanks bro."

I got up, started heading across the street to apologize.

**General POV**

Masen stepped over a ripped picture of Phineas, in a broken picture frame. He walked over and sat next to the sobbing Isabella.

"I can't believe he didn't feel the same way, I was so sure he did. I spent my entire summer trying to get him to notice me, and now I know why he never did, because I'm not good enough." Isabella said, while sniffling.

"No Isabella, you're an amazing girl, Phineas is just not looking for a relationship right now, that's all. Besides there are other fish in the sea, or in this case there are other boys for attraction line, or something like that." Said Masen.

"Thanks Masen, but if Phineas didn't like I don't that many boys would find me attractive."

"Yes they will, I know for a fact that you are a very attractive girl, and most of the boys in school has a crush on you." He said.

"Look I might not know that much about relationships, since I only like one girl in my whole life, but I do know that you're not supposed to let one broken heart get you down."

"Yeah but I loved him for-"

"So, it should be easy to get back on your feet, you're the strongest girl I know. You're Isabella Garcia- Shapiro, Fireside girl leader, musical, brave, cute, all around good friend!"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I shouldn't let Phineas rejecting me get me down, I should let it make me stronger!"

"Exactly!"

"Thanks Masen." She said, as she hugged him.

"No problem buddy." He said hugging her back.

"Well I got to go. See ya later." Masen said as he was walking out the door.

"Bye." She said.

Masen was walking out the front door, he bumped into Phineas, who so determined to apologize to Isabella, he just walked straight by him. When he got to her room, he took deep breath, knocked then entered. He saw her brushing her hair when she turned around saw it Phineas standing in her bedroom. She tried to hold her tears back.

"Isabella, I gave it to you so rough like, out there, I didn't know you would take it so hard. The reason I didn't want to date you was because we have such a good friendship, that I kind of, sort of always thought of you as a sister, I just-"

"Phineas, I forgive you." She said, cutting him off.

"Oh great, then-"

"But I don't think we should see each other for a while."

"What?"

"I loved you, and you didn't love me back, and that hurt my heart more than anything. I can't see you without remembering that pain. So I think we should have some time away from each other."

"But Isabella I-"

"Just Go!" She yelled, lowering her head so he wouldn't see the tears she was holding back.

Phineas look devastated, and then started walking towards the door, then took one last look before leaving. Once she was sure he was gone, tears started leaking down her face. She didn't want to send away, but she knew she had to.

**Thanks for reading. Chap. 3 should be coming soon if it's not here already. Please review, I'd really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who's Jack?

**Disclaimer: You know… PNF… Disney…. Yadda, yadda…**

**General POV**

It has been a little under a year since the Phineas and Isabella incident, and they haven't seen each once, not including to the classes they had together in school. The first of summer had just rolled around, and Buford and Baljeet had just left from the Flynn- Fletcher house. Masen, Ferb, and Phineas were popping popcorn for the movie they were about to start watching.

"I can't wait till the popcorn's done popping, so we can start this movie it's my favorite!" said Masen.

"Well you don't have to wait long, because it'll be done in 20 seconds." said Phineas.

"No I mean I really couldn't wait, I started it already." said Masen.

"Oh"

_Masen singing _"There's something strange, in the neighborhood, who you gonna call? GHOSTBUST-"

_*Doorbell Rings*_

"I'll get it!" yelled Phineas, while pulling the popcorn out the microwave.

When he answered the door he was surprised to see Isabella standing on the other side.

"Isabella, I haven't seen you in forever, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprisingly.

"Well I came to bring Masen and Ferb back their beach ball, they must've left at my pool yesterday." She said.

"Oh, well their ove-, wait you guys have been hanging out with Isabella and didn't tell me?" he said.

Masen and Ferb were awkwardly cheesing, with their hands behind their backs.

"Well, you remember yesterday when we said we had to stay after school?" Masen said.

"Yeah, then I wondered why you guys had to stay after school on the last day." he responded.

"Well, we actually secretly were hanging out with Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, and Jack, at Isabella's pool."

"I was wondering why you packed a beach ball in you backpack-, who's Jack?"

"Oh, well he's my boyfriend." said Isabella.

Phineas' eyes widen.

"Your boyfriend?" he said.

"Well not officially. After school started I met Jack in class, and we got to know each other since he was paired with me, during a science project."

Phineas just was staring at her blankly as she continued.

"So we've been dating for a while and he asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday, but I still haven't decided." She said.

"I think you should dump him, you could probably do better. He seems more like a you should be friends with not date, I mean he always wearing that same grey shirt." said Masen.

"Says the guy who hasn't been seen without his red ball base cap sense kindergarten." She responded smugly.

"Besides, aren't you a little young to be in a serious relationship anyway?"

"No, no I'm not. Well see you later buddy." She said, as she walked away.

"See ya, buddy." said Masen.

Phineas shut the door then sat down next to Ferb who was eating popcorn.

"Dude, why didn't you guys tell me she had a boyfriend?" Phineas said to his brothers.

"Well because it's not official." Masen responded.

"And besides, why would you care anyway?"

"Because she's my best friend."

"Was your best friend."

"Yeah, well now I think I might like her more than a friend."

Ferb spat out his popcorn, and Masen's eyes widened.

"WHAT! Now you like her!" Masen yelled.

"Yeah, I guess not seeing her for a while gave me some time to think, and just look at how beautiful she's become." He responded.

"I know right, I didn't think she could get any hotter but she di-"Masen stopped as he seen both his brothers staring at him wide eyed.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Masen said, nervously.

"Yes, yes you did, but ignoring your secret crush on Isabella-"

"It's not a crush, I just admire her look."

"Whatever! I got to figure out what I'm going to do." Said Phineas.

Masen not knowing what to say next thought of something to distract and calm Phineas down, then said

"Hey where's Perry-"

"I already asked that question earlier, and besides he's right over there!" Phineas yelled.

Masen turned see Perry sleep on the couch. So than Masen knew he had to think of something else and that when he said

"Maybe you should just date someone else."

"What?" responded Phineas.

"No seriously. You know for sure she wouldn't date you after what happened, so why don't you try to do what she did. I know exactly who you should date, Adyson."

"Adyson? I don't know Masen."

"Aw c'mon, me and Ferb will even come with you, and we can invite Isabella and Jack."

"Who will you and Ferb go with?"

"Katie and Gretchen. So will you try it?"

"Fine."

"Yes. I'll go call and ask everyone after this scene is over."

"Why not now?"

"Because this is my favorite, it's where they catch that green slimy ghost."

**Thanks for reading this chap. I know it wasn't as exciting as the other two, but the next one will be. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**Disclaimer: You should already know, by now.**

**General POV**

It was Saturday night, and the boys' dates just arrived, along with Isabella and Jack. Phineas thought Adyson looked nice in her blue dress, but the one he couldn't take his eyes off of was Isabella. She was wearing a sparkling, ruby red dress, with her pink hair bow was replaced by a hair bow matching her dress sitting on top of her silky black hair, but what really caught his eye was her face. He admired her cute nose, he stared at lipstick covered red, kissable lips, and he got lost in her big blue eyes. He also noticed that Masen was staring at her, too, but with more of a confused look, that Phineas couldn't understand. He couldn't really tell what Ferb was thinking either sense Ferb always had the same expression on his face.

"So Masen where are going?" asked Jack.

"Well I thought we should go to the waterpark." Masen responded.

Everybody gave him a confused look.

"But sense it wouldn't be romantic enough, I decided we should just go to a local café."

"That sounds better." said Jack.

"Well we should get going before it gets too late."

"Okay, let's go." said Isabella.

They all headed out the door. They arrived minutes later at a café down the street. Once they got their table, they sat and ordered.

**Phineas POV**

While everyone else was ordering their food, I couldn't focus on anything besides Isabella. I was so lost in her eyes that I didn't even hear that she asked me question.

"What?"

"I said, what made you want to ask Adyson out?" she said.

"I…uh…"

I couldn't really think about anything with her staring at me, so I blurted out the thing at the top of my mind.

**General POV**

"Um… Masen said your hot!" Phineas blurted. Isabella started to blush.

"Thanks Phineas, now I know I can trust you." said Masen.

"I didn't say that." Masen said.

"Yes he did, he said she was hotter this year than she was last year." said Phineas.

"Only after Phineas said it."

Isabella was now almost completely red.

"Masen said that he loves the way she smells."

"Phineas said likes your hair."

"Masen said that he loves your catchphrase."

"I do don't I?"

"Guys can we just wait for our food to get here?" Jack said, awkwardly

"Yeah I would like that." said Adyson.

"Phineas loves the way Isabella walks." said Masen.

"Masen constantly has daydreams of kissing you, Isabella." said Phineas.

"Phineas said you have a nice butt!"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled then turned to look at Masen.

"Phineas said it, not me."

"Well Masen's in love with you." said Phineas

"Phineas loves you more!"

"Masen loves you most!"

"Phineas loves you times a million!"

"Masen loves times a Billion!"

"Phineas loves you times a trillion!"

"Masen loves you times a Zillion!"

"Phineas loves you more than life itself!"

"MASEN LOVES YOU MORE THAN-"

Masen and Phineas turned to see everyone including the waiters and other costumers confused and both shocked, and see Isabella blushing so much that her face was as red as an apple.

"UUUHHHH, got to go!" Phineas yelled then ran off.

"Got to, too!" Masen yell chasing after Phineas.

They both were running at their top speeds to get home. '_Never before in my life have ever been so embarrassed!'_ They both thought to themselves. '_It's just a dream, yeah a dream and if I go home and go to sleep, when I wake up none of this would've ever happened._' They told themselves. When they got home they ran up the steps and jumped in bed, without even taking off their clothes and putting their pajamas on, then fell to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Phineas POV**

I woke up to see that Ferb was still asleep, and see that Masen had just woken up. I had already have done a pretty good job convincing myself that the events that had played out the night before was a dream, except the fact when I stepped out the bed, I realized that I was still wearing my suit, I could see Masen realized the same thing. I thought to myself '_What was I going to tell Isabella?'_, I could tell Masen was thinking the same thing.

"I never really realized what I thought of Isabella before." Masen said to me.

"Before last night I always thought as her as a friend, but I guess no one can resist someone as perfect as her for how long I did."

"I guess just like me, its takes you a while to realize your true feelings for someone." I said back to him.

"I know, I'm just realizing how bad we fought over her last night, and we have never fought like that before, and I don't want to fight like that again, so I think it would be better if you just took her instead."

"Masen, I think-"

"No. I know if we just went on like we had, it could end up getting worse, maybe even physical. I've even seen it happen myself, one girl could tear two brothers relationship apart, and I would rather have my brother take the girl, than have to be fighting with him over her."

I took me a moment to realize what the heck he was talking about, but then I understood, and just responded

"Thanks bro. Although I'm not sure she would even like me back now."

**General POV**

(Later that day, in the Flynn- Fletcher Backyard)

Phineas, Ferb, and Masen were sitting in under the tree. While they were trying to figure out what the day's project would be, when they heard a familiar voice say

"Whatcha Doin'"

They turned to see Isabella walking through the gate. Phineas looked at his brothers, who gave him a thumbs up, and then he took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Isabella, I just wanted to apologize to you for the way Masen and I embarrassed you at that café." He said to her.

"Oh that, it's okay. Actually it was quite nice to know that you guys actually think of me that way, except for the thing about my butt." She responded.

"I think Masen was just running out of things to say. So, how did your boyfriend respond to that?"

"Oh I had to him down, I realized who I'm really in love with."

Phineas' eyes widened.

"Really, who?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Yeah, it's Ferb!"

"I knew it, and I feel the exact same wa-, WHAT?!"

"What?!" Masen yelled then, looked at Ferb who was wide eyed.

"Whoa, back off Isabella, Ferb is mine!" Gretchen said, waking in the backyard.

"Both of you better back up, because everyone knows he's in love with me!" Vanessa yelled, walking through the gate.

"Um… Ferb can you do me a favor and wake- up before this gets any weirder. Dude, wake- up! WAKE- UP!" Phineas yelled.

Ferb immediately open his eyes to see Phineas, Masen, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet surrounding his bed.

"Dude, your finally awake, you've been sleep for almost 2 days." said Phineas.

"Yeah, you missed us making the super spring shoes." said Masen.

"So Isabella never asked you out?" asked Ferb.

"What?" said Phineas, while Isabella shot him dirty look.

"Wow, what medicine are you drinking?" said Masen, who is still the only one besides Phineas who has no idea about Isabella's obvious crush on Phineas.

"Oh well, let's get started on our giant boxing kangaroo vs. an robotic t-rex battle, c'mon guys." said Phineas, as everybody left out the room.

"Coming Ferb?" asked Phineas sticking his head back in the room as Masen was about to walk out.

"Yeah, but can you guys wait?" asked Ferb.

"Sure bro." said Phineas.

"Yeah, what is it?" added Masen.

"So Masen, what are your real feelings on Isabella?"

"Well I think she's awesome, but of course I would sense we have been super close best friends sense pre-school." Responded Masen.

"And Phineas, would you date Isabella?"

"Well I guess so, maybe, I don't know." Said Phineas.

"Why?"

"No reason. I'll meet you guys down stairs."

"Okay." Said Phineas as he and Masen walked out the door.

Ferb sat there for a moment, and thought about what Phineas and Masen said, and about his dream, then wondered how it would really turn out. Then put on his clothes and looked outside and watched as Phineas directed the delivery man deliver the supplies for the day's activity, then decided to just let the events play out and find out as it happens. Then started down stairs.

**I know it's kind of cheesy to end the story by making it all Ferb's dream, but it's not terrible, and I didn't want to make this story end with Phineas and Isabella or, even Masen and Isabella being together than in the next story their not together, and none of it ever happened, I wanted it to be kind of like the series where one plot is connected to other ones. I know some people won't really agree to the way I'm going, and maybe even some will, but either way whether you liked this story or not, thanks for even taking the time to read it. Please review.**


End file.
